


Shot in the Dark

by ApplesandAlways



Category: Major Crimes, The Closer, brenda leigh johnson - Fandom, brenda.sharon, sharon raydor - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesandAlways/pseuds/ApplesandAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for month of love: Fuckyeahbrendasharon on tumblr (actually 2 prompts, each part was a prompt)<br/>Sharon Raydor watched her co-worker gunned down. The death has made her realize what she truly wants in life. But what happens when the person she has the break the news two is the same person she wants to be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part One

The night had fallen over the City of Angels. The only light came from  the many police lights surrounding her in the LAPD quad in from the headquarters. The noise was loud, but seemed distant.

Sharon stood in front of Nora, the most recent head of FID, and her old colleague. She kept explaining what happened, but that was part of the problem, she didn't really know what happened. She had been there, but it seemed blurred and distant. All she knew was he was shot to death in front of her, and that she shot the man who shot him. She couldn't remember how she became covered in his blood, or when the other officers surrounded her.

Nora looked at her pitifully, knowing Sharon knew both sides of this game. She reached out and touched Sharons shoulder.

“Sharon, go home. We can continue this tomorrow,” Nora told her. Sharon looked at her eyes. She knew the woman, who would never let the suspect of an FID investigation leave. She smiled weakly, out of thanks, and turned around.

She walked under the red police tap and into the questioning crowd. All of these officers and lawyers who were heading out of work to this, poking and prodding to know the details which couldn’t be released until further investigation.

She looked over and saw Brenda in the crowd. Brenda obviously spotted the woman covered in blood and ran over to her.

“Captain Raydor!” She called out, gaining more feedback from the crowd at the name.

“Chief Johnson,” she barely got out.

“Oh my god,” she looked at Sharon. “What happened?”

Sharon shook her head and tried not to cry. Others around them waited for the answer.

“Not here,” she told Brenda with a sad look. “Can you take me somewhere?”

“Where?”

“I don’t know, just far away from here?”

Brenda nodded and led them to her car. She laid down an old jacket on the chair, so the chair wasn’t ruined. Sharon knew she wasn’t in any type of emotional state to drive, or to even talk. So Brenda didn't talk either the whole way to Brendas home. It wasn't until Brenda pulled into her driveway that she spoke again.

“Fritzy isn’t home for the weekend,” was all Brenda said. She looked back, waiting for Sharon to respond, but she didn’t.

She led Brenda into the house . Brenda set her things down while Sharon stood awkwardly by the doorway, shaking. She looked at her.

“Would you like a shower?” Brenda asked her. Sharon nodded slightly.

Brenda moved back to the bathroom and Sharon followed her. Brenda opened the shower curtain, and turn on the water. It took Brenda by surprise when Sharon stepped into the shower while it was still heating up and fully clothed. The only thing she took off were her shoes. But Brenda just stepped back and shut the curtain. She sat on the toilet seat and listened to Sharon carefully to make sure she didn’t hurt herself.

Sharon was unsure if Brenda had left, but she couldn't hold it back any longer. As she watched his blood washing off of her, she couldn't stop her tears. She cried loudly. Her clothing clung to her body tightly, suffocating her. She couldn't bear the feeling. Her hands shot up and began trying to rip the clothing. Pulling the damp fabric from either side, but gaining hardly any breakage.

Brenda heard Sharon stopping crying and started grunting and she could hear little tears of fabric. She assumed what Sharon was trying to do, and reached over to the drawer and grabbed scissors. She pulled open the curtain and Sharon gasped and looked at her. Sharons hair clung to her face and she blinked due to the running water. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, making them even greener than normal.

“Cut them off,” Sharon told her.

Sharon wanted these blood stained clothes off of her as soon as possible, and she wanted them so she would never wear them again.

Brenda cut a small slit in the shirt for Sharon and began cutting off Sharons slacks and underwear. Sharon gripped her shirt from the slit and tore it open. She threw the material off and followed by her bra. She began crying again as Brenda carefully took off her pants.

Brenda stood up again. She knew the woman was naked in front of her, but she also knew Sharon needed comfort. She wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman. Sharon rested her head on Brenda’s shoulder, and set her arms in front of her chest as if protecting herself. They stayed like this for a few minutes, until Sharon pulled back.

“I should leave you to finish your shower,” Brenda said, walking out of the bathroom.

She rushed to her bedroom, and stripped off her soaking wet clothes. She grabbed  her tank top and lounge pants and threw them on. She sat on the edge of her bed, worried.

Sharon slowly washed her body, her mind unable to hold a single thought. The only thing that was clear was the echo of his last words. Her tears rolled down her cheeks as the hot water hit her skin. She turned the heat of the water up, till it was practically burning her skin.

When she finished, she stepped out of the shower, leaving the clothes inside them not wanting to touch them. She looked around the bathroom, realizing she now had nothing to wear. She grabbed the towel she could see folded on shelf. She dried herself off, and wrapped the material around her body tightly.

She opened the door and walked out into the hall. Her feet carried her to the empty living room. She sighed lightly when Brenda wasn’t there and turned around to walk towards the bedroom. She had to open four doors before finding the room Brenda sat in.

Brenda heard the door open and saw Sharon in the doorway wearing only a navy blue towel. Her hair was wet, and her hand clung the towel to her body tightly. Her body shivered at the cool air.

“You don’t have anythin’ to wear.” Brenda stated. Sharon shook her head softly.

Brenda stood and walked over to her closet. She opened it and grabbed large black sweater and a pair of grey yoga pants. She handed them to Sharon. Brenda turned around for Sharon to dress herself quickly.

Sharon pulled the clothing on and walked over to Brenda. “Thank you,” Sharon muttered.

Brenda turned around to look at Sharon. “It’s no problem.”

Sharon smiled almost forcefully. Her eyes watered and she averted her gaze from Brenda. Her jaw tightened as she began to feel it welling, and she knew she was about to cry.

Brenda’s heart broke. She saw the woman who she once thought was cold as stone, breaking down in front of her. She reached out and touched Sharon’s arm. Sharon cleared her throat, forcing back her tears, and stepped back.

“I’m thirsty,” Sharon said. Brenda knew it was to deter her from the conversation they knew was coming. Brenda was terrified of that question she knew she had to ask.

“I have some orange juice, is that okay?” Sharon nodded. Brenda guided them back to the living room. “Why don’t you sit down, and I will get you some.”

Sharon’s reply was walking over to Brenda’s couch, and sitting. She watched Brenda walk out. She took off her glasses and laid down on the couch. Joel jumped up, and curled into her feet. She closed her eyes, and could only see the image of him laying on the ground, covering in a crimson pool. She was so focused on forcing herself to think of anything else, she hadn’t heard Brenda come back into the living room.

Brenda walked back in to see Sharon laying on her couch. Slowly she walked up to her, and rubbed her back gently. Sharon opened her eyes and looked up to her.Her eyes were surprised and haunted. Brenda set down the glass on the coffee table, knowing Sharon wasn’t going to actually drink it.

“Do you mind?” Brenda asked kindly, asking to sit beside her. Sharon sat up slightly, allowing Brenda to sit. Once she sat, she adjusted the two of them so Sharon was laying side with her head on her lap, needing the comfort and closeness. Brenda’s hand began to run through her hair, and the other rested on Sharons left shoulder.

They stayed silent for a few minutes before Brenda knew she had to ask. She took a deep breath.

“Do I know who it was?” Brenda finally asked Sharon. She felt Sharon tense at the question. Sharon nodded slowly. She rolled over, so she was laying on her back looking up at Brenda. She reached out for Brenda’s hand, seeing how Brenda suddenly became very nervous. “Who?”

Sharon pulled her lips together, trying compose herself enough to tell her.

“Andy,” she told Brenda.

Brenda’s face dropped, and her right hand reached over to cover her mouth as a cry pushed through her. Sharon gripped Brenda’s hand tighter, while sitting up. She remained holding her hand, as she faced Brenda. One leg crossed in front of her, the second hung off the couch. She watched Brenda cry, and tried not to herself.

“I’m sorry,” Sharon said softly. Brenda took a deep breath and looked up at her. Her expression was confused. She dried her eyes quickly, and set her other hand on Sharon’s knee.

“You have nothin’ to be sorry for,” Brenda said.

“I couldn’t save him! We were walking out together, and were surprised… And I,” her jaw quivered, “I couldn’t save him. I should have been able to, but I couldn’t.” She dropped her head, and cover her face with both her hands.

“Please don’t blame yourself! I am assumin’ you know who did this, and probably why. You can’t tell me you could have done anythin’ differently.”

Brenda reach over and grabbed Sharon’s wrist. Sharon, out of surprise at Brenda’s action, looked back her. Sharon’s eyes were rimmed with tears, and the tears ran in a single line down her face, and Brenda couldn’t take it. It hurt Brenda that Andy had been murdered, but she would have to grieve later. Right now, Sharon needed her. A brief thought ran through her mind. Did Sharon have anyone else to really be there for her?

Sure she had her squad, and Rusty. And sure they were badly affected by his death. But Sharon couldn’t break down the way she was right now in front of any of them. Brenda was the closest thing Sharon could consider a friend. And Sharon was the closest thing she could either.

“You know, I think we need something a little strong than orange juice,” Brenda said with a pathetic smile. Sharon nodded in agreement.

*.*.*.*.*

Sharon groaned slightly as she began to wake up. She felt her arm around someone, and that someone was laying directly in front of her. She opened her eyes to see Brenda laying down beside her on Brenda’s couch. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes. She looked over to the coffee table where two glasses and an empty bottle of merlot sat. Just over the coffee table she could read the digital clock from her cable box.

“Damn it,” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes again. She turned around to face Brenda, and shook her shoulder slightly. Brenda grumbled and pulled her arm over her eyes. “Brenda, wake up.”

Brenda’s eyes opened and she looked exhausted. “What?” she barely got out.

“I’m leaving. It’s 12:40 and I didn’t tell Rusty where I was. He is probably panicking.”

Brenda sighed and sat up. “You don’t have a car.” She ruffled her curly blonde hair. Her lips smacked together and she stretched her arms out.

Sharon sighed, remembering that Brenda drove her here. “I will call a cab.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I will take you home.” Brenda fought, rubbed her eyes. “Rusty can take you in tomorrow and you can grab your car then,” she said yawning. Sharon nodded, agreeing on the strict basis she was tired to fight it.  

*.*.*.*.*

“Thank you for the ride,” Sharon said, looking back at Brenda. Brenda was leaned back against her car, waiting for Sharon to go inside the building.

“It was no trouble, really,” Brenda replied. Sharon smiled out of gratitude. “Try to get some sleep.”

“I will.”

Brenda pulled Sharon into a tight hug. “I am here if you need me,” Brenda told her.

Sharon pulled back slightly, looking at Brenda carefully. She leaned in and kissed her deeply. Her hand moved to Brenda’s jaw and tilted her head. Brenda’s fingers gripped the fabric of Sharon’s sweater, pulling her closer. Her mouth opened slightly, and Sharon took advantage of it. Sharon’s other hand rested against the back of Brenda’s car for support.

When Sharon pulled away, she gave the first genuine smile Brenda had seen on her the whole night.

“Goodnight, Brenda,” Sharon whispered.

Brenda leaned in for another quick kiss. “Goodnight, Sharon.”

Sharon pulled herself out of Brenda’s hands and walked inside her building.

It took a few minutes to reach her condo, and she was surprised to find two uniform officers standing outside her apartment door. Her heart sunk, and she rushed inside. She found Rusty sitting on the couch with Provenza sitting on a lounge chair beside Rusty.

Provenza looked up, seeing Sharon walk into her home. His haunted face became slightly more relaxed seeing her.

“There you are,” he said with relief. Rusty looked over to the entrance as she walked over to them.

“What is going on?” She asked, worried.

“I don’t know, Sharon, Lieutenant Flynn was killed and then you just vanished!” Rusty yelled at her. “No one knew where you were, you wouldn’t answer your phone, you just disappeared!”

Sharon was taken back at Rusty’s outburst. She looked between the two men.

“I didn’t have my phone. I had to leave. I couldn’t…” her voice cracked as her eyes began watering again. She took a shaky breath. “I should have called, I’m sorry.”

“Yea, you should have, Sharon! We thought something happened to you! After everything that happen with Stroh! God, Sharon!”

Provenza reached over and touched Rusty’s arm lightly, trying to calm him. Rusty shrugged off the gesture, and pushed past her to his bedroom. It was clear he was upset. After being abandoned by his mother, it couldn’t surprise her that he was upset with her disappearance.

“He is never going to forgive me for that,” Sharon said sadly. She sat on the couch, grabbing a pillow to hold.

“Probably not,” he agreed. “Where were you?”

It was clear to him that she had changed clothes and showered. It was also clear to him that she had been crying, and drinking.

“Brenda’s. She was in the crowd, and I had to get away from there. She took me to her house,” she explained. He nodded, understanding. “How are you holding it together so well?”Her voice almost sounded disbelieved.

“I’m not,” he told her sadly. “Flynn was my best friend. But I can’t afford to break down just yet. You guys need me, so I need to-” his voice hitched, cutting himself off. Sharon leaned forward, grabbing his hand lightly.

“You don’t need to be,” she told him. “But thank you.”

He nodded. “I, uh, am staying the night. At least until we figure out what exactly happened.”

“That’s not necessary, Lieutenant.”

“It is if it’s connected to Stroh in possible anyway. What if you were the target, and not Flynn?”

Sharon sighed and looked down the hall to Rusty’s room.

“Fine, but only tonight.”  He nodded, agreeing to her terms. “I am going to try and get some sleep.”

“Okay. I am probably going to steal Rusty’s bed,” he said, trying to lighten the situation.

She smirked lightly and walked off to her room for the night.

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon's actions have left Brenda distraut and confused. Rusty gives Brenda an in to talk to Sharon about it.

Part Two

Rusty walked through the door of Brenda’s office in the DA office. She sat at her desk with her glasses perched on her nose as she carefully read files. She looked up as she heard the door click.

“Rusty? What are you doin’ here?” She wondered, her sweet Georgia accent was a thick as ever.

“I’m worried,” he said, flopping down at the chair in front of her desk.

“By all means sit.” She set down the file she was looking over. She sighed and took off her glasses. “What are you worried about?”

“Sharon! I mean, she become like a hermit! No one thinks she is going to pass her examination to get back to work. I mean, I know she seeing a psychologist, but it’s like she is just going through the motions. She won't even hardly leave her room.” he explained.

Brenda scoffed slightly. “And what can I do about that?”

“I don’t know, talk to her or something. You’re like the only friend she’s got.”

Brenda leaned back further in her chair. “Some friend,” she scoffed. “She doesn’t want to speak with me either.”

“You’ve tried?” He asked, almost disbelieving that she had.

“Yes, I have. She avoided me at Andy’s funeral, and she won’t answer my calls. She is avoiding me just as much, if not more than, everyone else. There isn’t anythin’ I can do.”

“Come on, there has to be something. I don’t know, just like come over and talk to her or something.”

Brenda barely smiled. “You really care about her, don’t you?” Rusty nodded. She bit her lip slightly and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her desk. “Fine, on one condition.”

“Anything. What?”

“I am alone, speakin’ with her.”

“Fine. I could ask Provenzia to take me for burgers or something,” he agreed. He paused for a moment and squinted his eyes. “Why?”

Brenda shrugged, knowing she was to move around the truth a bit. “Just as a safety precaution. She may not want to talk about it in front of you right now. Because I know for a fact she doesn’t like you seeing her like that.”

She wasn’t going to admit that she wanted to speak to her about other things as well, she had questions of her own. Like why Sharon had kissed her that night. And what it meant.

Rusty stood, grabbing his bag from the ground. “Well, just try to help, please.”

Brenda nodded. “I will.”

*.*.*.*.*

Sharon felt a hand running along her leg and she opened her eyes. She was groggy from oversleeping, and rubbed her blurry eyes. She couldn’t see perfectly clear without her glasses, but she could make out the woman in front of her.

“Brenda, what are you doing here?” She said. She then squinted and rolled over more to her, so she was facing her. “How did you get in here?”

“Rusty let me in,” she told her. Sharon let out a soft ‘hm’. “He went with Provenza to get some food.”

“Okay, that doesn’t answer what you’re doing here.”

“Everyone, including myself and especially Rusty, is worried about you,” she said.

“Well, they don’t need to be,” she mumbled, clearly trying to push away the woman and bury herself into her pillow more.

“Really? Because you haven’t left this room in nearly 2 weeks. You won’t talk to anyone, includin’ me. You kiss me like-” she cut herself off and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes. “You can’t tell me you’re fine. Andy is dead and there was nothing you could have done to stop it.”

“How do you know?”

“I read the report, Sharon. And damn it, you need to stop blamin’ yourself. Anyone would have done what you did.”

“I’ve only killed one other person before, and I’ve never lost a member of my team,” she confessed. “I don’t take it well.”

“No one does, but it doesn’t do anyone any good to beat yourself over it.” Brenda sat down by Sharon’s waist and stroked her hand lightly. “I am not here just because Rusty asked me to.” The statement caught Raydor’s attention, that Rusty had asked her to come and console her. “I am here because I care about you, a lot. And I-” her eyes teared up slightly. “You are so self absorbed,” she mumbled, thinking that Sharon wouldn’t be able to hear her.

“I’m self absorbed?!” Sharon exclaimed. She looked directly into Brenda’s eyes.

“You are actin’ like you are the only one affected by his death! I cried all night for the past two weeks mournin’ him. Provenza is beyond  depressed, even though he tries not to show it. You’re whole squad is sufferin’, and they need you, and you are actin’ like the world is over.”

Sharon took a small breath. “The world isn’t over. I just… I don’t know what is wrong with me. He is gone, I killed a man, and I feel like-” she shook her head. “I feel like nobody is listening. And I know they are, but it’s doesn’t feel that way. And maybe it’s because we are all feeling like that.”

“Don’t you think we should talk about what happened?”

“I thought we were,” she gave with a weak pathetic smile.

“That isn’t what I meant.”

Sharon looked at her in the eyes. “About me kissing you?”

Brenda nodded once. “Why? Was it because of Andy?”

Sharon bit her lip and dropped her gaze again. This swelling that had build up over the past few weeks over that kiss was now boiling over and her nerves were getting the best of her. She felt guilty for kissing Brenda. She knew she shouldn’t have kissed her, especially under those conditions. When she did it she felt a weight lifted, but later that night all of her emotions came crashing down and she realized what a terrible mistake she had made.

“What does it matter? We are both married women.”

“ It matters to me!” Brenda almost shouted. “I can’t stop thinkin’ about it. How much it meant to me. So, I want to know if you did it just because of Andy.”

Sharon huffed and sat up slightly. “Yes and no. Andy’s last words to me were to tell his daughter he was sorry. That was it. And then he was dead. It is one of the few things I can actually remember about what happen,  and it just kept repeating in my head. And I realized that I didn’t want to live with regret anymore. So I kissed you, and I realized kissing you was the worst thing to do.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I love you, and you don’t feel the same. And we’re married. You’re not gay, and hell, neither am I. I am just so confused about my feeling towards you.” She covered her face and sunk down back into her bed, as if she was ashamed.

“Sharon, you don’t get to tell me how I feel about you or any other woman.” Sharon removed her hand and looked over to Brenda at her confession. “I am confused too, but I never felt the way I do did when you kissed me. It was completely new to me, and it scared me. It was wonderful at the same time though.”

“How exactly do you feel about me then?”

Brenda leaned forward and wrapped her hand around the back of Sharon’s neck, lifting her head slightly. Brenda moved down and kissed her softly. She pulled away.

“Does that answer your question?” Brenda asked, grinning widely. Sharon shrugged.

“I don’t know,” Sharon said with a smirk.

“You don’t know?”  Brenda asked, getting what Sharon was hinting at. Sharon shook her head slightly, holding her smirk. “I guess, I should repeat myself then.”

“I think you should,” Sharon agreed.

Brenda rested her elbows down on both sides Sharon, and caressed her face gently. Sharon moved her hands up to lightly hold onto Brenda’s shoulders. Brenda leaned down and kissed the other woman again. Her hands rested on the sides of Sharon’s face, as she tilted her head and continued to kiss her. Sharon opened her mouth to the Brenda, allowing Brenda to fully enter it.

Brenda’s fingers began to tingle as she moved them down Sharon’s face, to her neck, and down over her breast, the only thing between her and Sharon’s skin was the thin shirt Sharon wore. She felt Sharon’s sharp intake of breath at the action, and smirked into the kiss. She took one of her hands and moved it to Sharon’s hip, slowly pulling up the material to her pajama top. She felt Sharon shiver slightly underneath her as her fingers grazed her skin. She pulled away from Sharon and used her other hand to pull the garment over  Sharon’s head and toss it elsewhere.

Sharon went to sit up, but was halted before she could by Brenda gently pushing her back down to the bed as her lips began seeking out the flesh of Sharon’s now bare skin. Sharon hummed softly and pushed her chest upwards. Sharon’s hand lost themselves in Brenda’s thick curly hair.  Brenda smiled against her skin, and allowed her hands to move lower to the top of Sharon’s pajama bottoms. Her fingers curled under the material, and began slowly pulling down the fabric. She sat up, pulling every bit of fabric from Sharon’s skin.

Brenda pushed Sharon’s legs open slightly, and lifted herself up between them. As she rested herself down, she threw off her floral blouse and black bra. Sharon pushed herself up on her elbows to look at Brenda. Brenda’s hands smoothed over Sharon’s legs, lifting them. She leaned down and kissed Sharon’s right knee softly. She traveled her mouth further up her legs, causing Sharon’s breath to hitched again. She looked up, and she saw Sharon biting her lip. She pushed herself back up Sharon’s body. Sharon pushed up slightly to meet her lips.

As they fell back into a laying position, Sharon’s hands pushed down, grazing Brenda’s breast and stomach. She quickly reached Brenda’s and undid the button and zipper. She pushed her hands into the material, cupping the women's core. Brenda gasped, making Sharon smile. Brenda sat up, quickly pushing off her pants and underwear. She lifted Sharon’s leg, and placed herself against Sharon. The action cause the two of them to moan.

Sharon’s hands moved to Brenda’s hip, as she intended to flip them. Brenda grasped her hands and pushed them back into the bed beside Sharon’s face.

“Sometimes, you have to learn to give up control,” Brenda said slyly, and kissed her gently. She pushed the palm of her hands into Sharon’s, and webbed their fingers together. Brenda’s lips traveled along Sharon’s jawline as she began rocking against the other woman.

The sound of Sharon’s moans made her more excited, and she pulled back to look at Sharon’s face. Her own mouth was hung open, letting her own moans roll out freely. But Sharon was in absolute bliss, and Brenda wanted to remember every bit of it.

*.*.*.*.*

Sharon had woken about ten minutes before Brenda. It was still dark, and the only light was the moon light shining into the room. She spent the time looking over Brenda’s body and reminiscing over what had happened. She was gently touching Brenda’s face when Brenda woke. And it made Sharon happier than ever to see Brenda’s first reaction to seeing Sharon was to smile.

Brenda’s hand reached for Sharon’s, and kissed it. She yawned, and stretched.

“What time is it?” Brenda asked.

Sharon rolled over to look at her alarm clock, then back towards Brenda. “About 5.”

Brenda sighed, and clung to Sharon. “I don’t want to go,” Brenda whispered.

Sharon smiled. “So don’t.”

Brenda checked to see if Sharon really meant it, then smiled and curled into Sharon’s arms.

The both of them knew they should have been thinking about the consequences of their actions, but they weren’t. What had happened hadn’t felt wrong and neither felt guilty. They couldn’t think of the consequences because it felt so right in each others arms. They knew there were both married, but it didn’t matter. They knew it would never matter anymore. And Brenda couldn’t even bring herself to feel bad for that, that it should matter and that it didn’t. The only thing that Brenda felt bad was telling a man she loved that she didn’t regret it. That she didn’t feel sorry for her actions. She just didn’t want to see him hurt by her. She didn’t want that at all.

As for Sharon, she didn’t feel bad for anything or anyone. She could care less what her husband or people thought about it. Her only concern was making sure Brenda knew that admitting her love was not exactly a direct reaction to Andy’s death. She didn’t want Brenda always living with the small worry in her mind that it was because of that. It was the sole basis of not wanting to live a lie or regrets. And now that she knew Brenda felt the same way, all of that had washed away.

Sharon kissed Brenda’s head and closed her eyes to fall back into her deep slumber.

*.*.*.*.*

“You’re really going to tell him?” Sharon asked Brenda, concerned.

The morning had greeted them, by Sharon’s alarm. The two had already had coffee and breakfast, and knew Rusty was due to wake any minute.

“I have to. It wouldn’t be fair to either of you if I didn’t. Last night I realized I loved you, and you are the only person I’ve ever felt right with. That isn't right to keep from, Fritz. He is a good man, and I still love him… Keeping this from him just doesn’t seem right.” Brenda shrugged.

“If you really want to, do so. I am not stopping you,” Sharon told her. “It’s just…” Sharon looked down. “What does that mean for us? Are you telling him because-”

“-Sharon, stop, it has nothin’ to do with anythin’ but how I am feeling towards you. I don’t know where we stand, but I am hopin’ it’s together.”

Sharon looked back up and smiled at her. “Really?”

“Yes. I don’t want to hurt Fritzy’s feelin’s, but,” she trailed off. She huffed. “I don’t really know what I am thinkin’. I just know what I feel.”

“Okay.”

Brenda nodded. “You just need to pass your examination today.” Sharon got a look of worry that she wouldn’t. “You’ll do fine,” she reassured her. “I should probably go though,” she said. “Fritz has been callin’ me all night, and I haven’t picked up.”

“Fine,” she said, understanding. She didn’t want her to go, but she knew why she needed to.

The two walked to the front door. Sharon picked up Brenda’s bag as Brenda put on her trench coat. Brenda  grabbed her bag from Sharon. She opened the door, but before she exited, she turned back around. She kissed Sharon tenderly, lingering on her lips. She loved the way Sharon tasted, like coffee and vanilla. She pulled back smiling.

“Till next time,” she whispered, giving her reassurance that this would happen again, and squeezed Sharon’s hand. She turned around and walked out of Sharon’s apartment, holding Sharon’s hand as long as she could.

Sharon’s hand dropped to her side. She shut the door, and leaned against, smiling like an idiot. Her fingers traced her lips. She heard footsteps and Rusty entered the living room. He looked back to the door.

“Did Brenda just leave?” Rusty wondered, already knowing the answer.

“Uh,” Sharon cleared her throat, and pushed herself off the door. “Yes. She fell asleep.”

“Oh, thats the only thing?” He asked. She nodded, almost too quickly. He walked into the kitchen to get himself breakfast.  “It has nothing to do with her kissing you goodbye?”

“I-what?” She followed him.

“Please, Sharon, you’re like glowing. And I kind of saw the way you were smiling. You haven’t smiled at all in like 2 weeks.”

“It’s that obvious.”

“I am not even a detective and I could see it, so, yea.” He grabbed a box of cereal, and pulled a few pieces out. “I guess you're kind of like me too, huh?”

She knew what he when. When he had finally came out to her, he had listed a few people he was like. And in a weird sense, what she was.

She tilted her head and smirked. Her mind drifted back to the previous night.

“I guess I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want the smut to be that heavy given the circumstances surrounding it, that why it isn’t really detailed. It’s meant to be more fluffy.


End file.
